April Meets Venus
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen when April meets Venus?


**April Meets Venus**

_Disclaimer: I do not hold the rights to the Ninja Turtles or other characters from the Turtles universe. They belong to Kelvin and Eastman – who created the turtles. _

_N.B. I personally am not a fan of Venus – Next Mutation was pretty lame. But I thought it would be an interesting story if April and Venus meet. Also this is my first ever story for fanfiction. Enjoy! Please R&R._

**Chapter 1**

April O'Neil began to climb down the ladder into the Turtles lair. She had been in New Zealand reporting for a new Travel show about the sites from Lord of the Rings. She was carrying a bag of goodies for her friends, as she knew they had loved the films. Don especially loved the movies, as he was the only one of the four who had read all of Tolkien's work.

"Hey Guys! I'm back! I brought you all a piece of New Zealand back for you!"

April turned around in the semi-darkness to an unusually quiet lair.

"Hello, Guys? Master Splinter?"

This was when she squinted her eyes and focused on someone sitting on the couch. They looked to be meditating and she noticed the blue bandana.

"Leo," April sighed, "Sorry to interrupt your meditation, but I've come to visit."

Leondardo continued to ignore her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked closer to the couch.

"Arumh! Leo why is it so quiet? Did the others go off to a movie or something?"

It was then she noticed the bandana at the back was braided.

Chuckling to herself April spoke "Hey Leo, I think Michelangelo's gone and braided your bandana. You almost look like a girl turtle!"

It was then April moved her vision to see two round bumps on his chest. "Leo?! My God what happened to you? Did the shredder turn you into a girl?!! But where's the others? What have they also been turned into girls???"

It was then Venus ended her meditation and opened her eyes to view April.

"Arhhhhhh!!!" Venus stands up on the couch, scared to come face to face with the human standing in front of her.

April backed away screaming too.

"Boys!– there's... there's... a .. a.. human in the lair. Sensie help!"

"Leonardo?? It's me, April. Remember, I've brought you back some presents? Has the transformation affected your memory?" April took a step closer, and tried to reach out to Venus.

It was then that Venus used her Shinobie magic and sent April flying across the lair, crashing into one of the railway carriages. April hit her head and went out cold.

"Leonardo! Donetello! Raphael! Mike! Where are you?! Come quickly!"

Disturbed by the commotion outside of his carriage, Splinter took the liberty to go and see what Venus was screeching about.

"My dear Venus, what on earth could be the matter?"

"Oh Splinter, look beside your carnage is a human. She just walked straight in and was about to attack me. I don't know how she got past Don's security system....."

Splinter looked over and a look of horror hit his face.

"April. He quickly moved to April's side. He felt for a pulse and noticed that she was starting to come to.

"Venus, what have you done?!"

"But Master.... Sensei.... she she... just walked on in.... I didn't know what to do. She could be a spy."

"Venus, what did you do to her?" Splinter used a stern voice.

"I.. I used my shin obi magic, sir." She looked at the ground. Never had she been told off by Splinter. She had seen the other turtles get in trouble, but had never been the object of Splinter's angry words before now.

"Spli....nter??" April had opened her eyes.

"My dear child, April, I am so sorry for my daughter's actions. " Splinter gave Venus a look.

"Venus – fetch some tea for Miss O'Neil and a blanket." Venus stood stunned to Splinter's reactions to this human creature. He was talking to it as if he knew her.

"Venus!" Splinter's stern voice awoke her and she rushed to the kitchen.

"Here, Let assist you to the couch."

Splinter helped April to the couch and made her comfortable.

"Oi. My head is spinning.... Splinter.. what happened? Who was that?"

At this Venus had returned to the room with tea.

"April O'Neil. I want you to meet the Turtles long lost sister, Venus. Venus this is April, our dearest human friend. Have you not heard the boys speak of her?"

Venus retreats into her shell more and lets out a sob. She had never been in trouble before and she was still not used to her new father and brothers. She felt so alone.

"Oh are you the surprise they mentioned in their email to me?"

Splinter and Venus both looked puzzled.

"They had sent me an email telling me that there was a big change in their lives. Mikey said that they had been to Vegas and all gotten hitched.."

Splinter gave a chuckle... "Arhh. Yes – trust Michelangelo to tell some tall tales. No – none of my sons have gotten themselves with a life partner – well not to my knowledge. And as for Vegas – I don't think the boys have been further south than Pennsylvania. I will have to have words with that young Michelangelo "

April laughed at this.

It was then they heard sounds.... Sounds of Brothers coming home, name calling, brotherly slaps and laughter, as they jumped into the lair. "Last one to the fridge has to clean the toilet!" As Mike climbed down the ladder, Raphael just jumped down ahead and ran for the kitchen – the two almost bowling Venus over.

"Michelangelo, Raphael."

They both froze and looked towards Splinter's voice.

"Hey Splinter! April!!!!" They both smiled wildly at April on the couch.

"Did they say April?" Don's voice spoke as Leo had descended from the ladder – "Yeap"

Both rushed into the room.

"Hello guys." April waved.

Raphael then noticed April was on the couch covered in a blanket.

"Hey what happened to you? Did someone jump you?"

April looked from Splinter to the Turtles and to Venus.

"It seems my sons that Venus was rather taken by surprise when April entered the lair"

"Gee. Good one Venus?!" Raph spat.

"You jumped April? What for?"

"You used Shin obi on April – how could you?"

"She seems to greet everyone with that shin obi rubbish, doesn't she?" The four boys chuckled at Don's remark .

Venus' blood boiled and she shot towards Donetello and he fell over.

"Didn't know Turtles go PMS, did you bro?" Mikey said to the others.

"Watch out – she'll diss you next," Don said, rubbing his head.

"That is enough! Venus!" Splinter spoke firmly.

Venus broke down crying, "I ... I am sorry!!"

"I think it is best Venus if you go to your room and reflect on what you have caused here."

"Oh being sent to her room.... Now she's really part of the family!" Mike piped up to the others.

"Michelangelo – ten flips – NOW."

"Or.. but Splinter....."

"Twenty!"

Mike shuffled off to do his flips.

The other three turtles smirked. "You want to join him?"

"No Master."

April smiled "You guys never change."

"Hey- watch out – he'll send you to your room if you don't behave..." Raph teased.

Splinter gave Raphael the look of disapproval.

He groaned and stalked off to join Mike in doing flips.

"So tell us about New Zealand, April?" Don asked.


End file.
